A Brave New World
by FeastOfStarlight
Summary: Rey is on a mission to Tatooine to retrieve a ship from a certain Laur En Tankara. Her mission fails when, instead of one woman, she meets another, Anne. Exceptional pilot and ship builder, she accompanies Rey back to the Resistance base. But she has a secret, both terrible and dangerous. This is a continuation story of Star Wars episode VII... Romance: Future Reylo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my first Star Wars Story! Please Review! Should be a new chapter every day! :)**

1.  
Rey took a deep breath. The ship shook uncontrollably all around her as it went into hyper speed. Chewbacca growled and roared until she finally opened her eyes once more. This was HER mission. Her first mission as an official Jedi Knight.

She had completed her training with Luke after only a couple of years and now she was determined to find out everything about her past.

But not now. First, Luke had told her, she must return to Resistance headquarters and see what she could do there. So she had. And this was her mission.  
It frustrated her to think that such a simple task had been given to a Jedi Knight. That was why she was so determined to do it right, perfectly actually.

"Waaahrrraaarr..." Growled Chewy.  
"You're absolutely right. There is nothing to be afraid of. We're just going to Tatooine to find some woman... I don't even know why we were put on this mission in the first place..."  
"Warrhrraaa..."  
"Alright. Have it your way. But I'm blaming you if she doesn't even have the ship and I'm forced to live my days out on Tatooine."

Rey sighed again. So she would be going alone as well. It was alright though. She was curious. Luke had grown up on that desert planet. Maybe it would be nice after all. He had described it as a beautiful place at sunset. Maybe she would like it.

The Falcon landed gently and Chewy gave her a last roar and hug before leaving her there, completely alone.  
"Just like old times..." She thought.  
Rey closed her eyes.  
She hadn't liked the old times. They had been terribly lonely. Only now did she fully understand what it meant to have friends and loved ones near, and the feeling of being alone once more terrified her. But it was necessary. Luke had told her so.  
It was another test of her character.  
But Skywalker had faith in her. She could do it.

"Well.. Let's be off then..."  
She strapped her new lightsaber to her leg. Rey had built it herself. It was perfect for her. Weak and ornate on the outside, strong on the inside. It's colour had been her choice and she chose orange. It reminded her of the colour of the sand dunes on Jakku at sunset. It seemed like a stupid thing, but it made perfect sense to her.

She still carried Luke's old lightsaber, in case she should meet another force sensitive during her journeys. Rey had complained, but Luke wouldn't hear no firm answer. He had his own lightsaber now, the one he had built, and he was quite attached to it, just like she was attached to hers.

Rey walked far and long. The air wasn't as dry as it was on Jakku, but the suns still stung her like a wasp under her light Jedi armour.  
She no longer wore those rags that once had been her only clothing and comfort. Now she had on short brown leather trousers, tall dark brown leather boots, a grey tank top under a grey vest and long arm warmers. Those were grey too. Then she wore a belt. A thick leather belt with all sorts of hooks and weapons on it. So, all in all, her clothing wasn't a great change, but at least now she didn't bind her hair in those horrible buns like she used to, but braided it behind her back and let a few strands fall softly in the front.

"This woman better be worth it.."  
She growled as she overcame another sand dune with all of her strength. Thankfully she had brought plenty of water, and Chewy hadn't left her too far from the main city, but had still had to leave her miles away so no one would notice the Falcon.

The first order and Kylo Ren were still out there and they couldn't risk losing anything or anyone else.

Finally, after a couple of hours she managed to be in sight of the Tatooine city. Rey sighed in relief and continued on her way.

Since she had discovered the force, she still hadn't found out anything about her family. Every time she had asked Luke, he had always changed the subject and tried to draw her thoughts away from it. But the question still lingered upon her heavily. Rey knew she would never be happy until she knew what had happened to them and why they had left her on Jakku all alone and without ever meaning to return.

Nothing tormented her more than the desire to be loved like a daughter and child. Luckily, she had found great comfort in Luke's company. He always treated her with the uttermost kindness, just as Leia had said he would, and this sometimes lead her to think that maybe...just maybe... Luke might be her father.  
But it was a rash, more wishful thinking, than a fact or even a possibility. Still, she hoped...almost made herself expect than one day, Luke would tell her that it was him.

They had been difficult, the last couple years... Luke was nice, generous and compassionate, but he was a broken man, turned grave and darkened by all of the tragedy he had witnessed. His heart had been too pure, too genuine to bare any of the evil around him.  
Still, he was good. Too good maybe, but wise.  
He had trained her day and night, always putting her senses and her character to the test.  
He wanted to be sure, he said, that there was no sign of the dark side inside of her. Rey hadn't taken this personally; she knew what side she was on, always had, but Kylo's betrayal had made him cautious, so it had nothing to do with her.

Luke had told her everything about Kylo or Ben.  
About how quiet he had been as a child, full of imagination and ideas. How he used to love to study, everything about anything. How smart he had been... How, deep...  
And Rey had listened. She needed to know her enemy better than he knew himself, which, all things considered, must be easy, since he was so torn.  
He had always been lost and when Snoke came along he was easily able to convince Ben that he had been betrayed. That he was being held back by the very people that loved and cared for him, restrained from using his true potential.  
What had lead him to hate Han Solo and himself so much, was beyond Luke's knowledge. But that was probably Snoke's fault as well.

She took in all she could, but Luke didn't seem to know much about him himself.  
Luke had lived many years away from his family, in search of Force Sensitive children to train.  
He hadn't been very present in his Nephew's life.  
From this, Rey understood how much Luke felt responsible for Ben Solo's betrayal. Because every time he spoke of it, he lost himself in grief and would disappear for a few hours.

He had taught her patience and meditation over the years, something she discovered to be very good at. Apparently all of the waiting on Jakku had paid off. The Force was very strong in her, but not excessively, a bit over average for a Jedi, Luke said. She was strong, very strong, even stronger than Kylo Ren, but it was nothing to amaze.

This didn't bother her much. She was a Jedi. That was enough.

She could still see herself running up and down the hills of the island, Luke on her back, watching the sunrise as the rhythm of her breathing strained. But it had all been worth it. Every single bit of it. She was happy. The most she had ever been in her entire life.

"Ah, here we are at last."  
She shrugged the thought off of her and entered the city.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

"Excuse me... I'm looking for Lauren Tankara... Anybody here?"  
Rey entered the workshop. It was a huge, dim lighted room with various spaceship parts strewn all around it.  
Yet, everything seemed to be tidy and in order, more than one might expect from someone who actually built ships themselves.

"Hello?"  
"Yeah... I'll be right there!"  
The voice was low, but had a sweet ring to it. It wasn't that of a women though, but of a girl. A girl that must have been around her age. Rey walked around a bit, examining the various plans and sketches that were lying around.  
Suddenly she stopped, gazing at one of the blueprints. It was...  
"Like it? My grandfather made that one. Too bad he was forced and swindled into giving it away. I'm just glad in ended up in Han Solo's hands just a few days later."  
Rey turned around, startled, and saw a young girl, about her size and build, standing right in front of her with a strange grin upon her face.  
The girl wasn't that tall. But what shocked her most was the short sandy red hair that fell slightly above her shoulders and the deep blue eyes that suddenly struck her as familiar.  
She had definitely seen those eyes somewhere before.  
Her skin was milky white, and her gaze struck her as that of an extremely intelligent and cunning person, but in it she saw also solitude and pain. She was altogether a very pretty girl, but her beauty had dissipated with what looked like hard work and a hard life.

Her clothes were similar to her, except they went more on a dark brown colour and looked like those of a warrior much more than hers did. She even wore leather bracers and her pants were much longer and more fitting to her figure.

"Are you just here to stare at me or do you need something, kid?"  
Rey suddenly realised she hadn't spoken for quite some time and shook herself back to reality, remembering her mission and trying not to ask herself why those eyes seemed so familiar.  
"I'm looking for Lauren Tankara, the ship builder and pilot of a new Falcon H274 that she built."  
Rey saw the girl's eyes darken for a moment. There was a sorrow in them that she couldn't possibly understand. Even the force seemed to have abandoned her at that time. She could sense nothing of the girl's feelings or emotions.  
She would have to go by instinct.

"Laur En Tankara passed away a year ago."  
"Oh... Well... I... Who may I speak to then? Is there another pilot of the H274?"  
A small grin appeared on her face.  
"Yeah, me."  
Rey looked confused and the girl burst out laughing, which made her overwhelmed and embarrassed. Had she said something funny?  
"Sorry, I just thought you would have understood by now why I'm here. I'm Anne... Laur En's daughter. And I'M the one who built the Falcon H274 or, as I call it, the GreyClaw Falcon. Now, the bigger question is, why do you need it and how do you even know about it? The only person I told was..."  
"Leia Organa or Skywalker, yes, I know."  
Anne's arms were crossed and there was a fire of anger lit in her eyes, but also one of curiosity.  
"HOW do you know?"  
"General Organa has sent me here to recover it and you."  
Anne let a heavy sigh out and leaned her back against a table near her, her hands clutching at it's edges.  
"Why?"  
"Your Falcon is the only untraceable ship in the galaxy and the only ship that has..."  
"Invisible security shields... Yes, I know. That wasn't my question."

Rey stopped to examine Anne once more. She was fierce, but she could sense a kind and generous soul within her.  
Anne, at the same time, had stopped to do the same, with a little more experience. She had known many kinds of people, but none like the girl she had in front of her. She had never met some one so... Naive? Maybe? She couldn't tell exactly, but she knew one thing. The girl was a Jedi Knight. A trained one too.

"We need it to land a surprise attack on the First Order's battle ship. To destroy Senator Snoke once and for all."  
Yes, she was definitely naive.  
"Those are strong words around here. You should make sure no one is listening before blabbering out a plan of the Resistance."  
Rey trembled but was determined to hold her ground. She would not be checked by a girl her same age.  
"I'm a Jedi. I can sense if anyone is near."  
"There you go again. Now you're putting ME in danger..."  
Rey shook her head.  
"Why?!"  
"Because you just openly admitted you were a Jedi! It's a good thing there really IS no one around or this place would have been swarming with Storm troupers right about now..."  
Now she was frustrated. But what did she mean by openly admitting to be a Jedi?  
Had she already known?

"Listen, will you come with me or not? It's of the maximum urgency... I have no time to lose."  
"Well that's a relief, think if you DID have time to lose how much you would have blabbered on..."  
Rey made her mind up. She did not like that girl. She wasn't taking this seriously, she wouldn't be surprised if Anne had decided to tell her neighbours everything when she had gone.

But Anne was taking it seriously, more than Rey might have believed possible.  
To leave her home and openly join the Resistance was a great risk. She would lose everything, her work, her plans, her money... She hadn't had anything else since her mother had died. Her workshop had become her only friend.  
Yet... She was the only one who could pilot the GreyClaw. It's manoeuvring was complex even for an expert pilot and it would take the Resistance too long to learn by themselves without accidentally damaging it. And the thought of coming back without having to live in fear any more was tempting.

For in fear she had lived since the First Order showed up. She and her mother had been afraid that they would come and steal all of their work. Fortunately that hadn't happened yet, but it was still a possibility and she could not help but live in terror of the idea of it coming true.

There was also another reason. A reason which endangered her more than anyone knew. But she couldn't think about that now.  
She had to make a choice.

Unfortunately, she had just only starting to consider that getting too close to the First Order might be even more dangerous, when her worst nightmare came true.

Anne and Rey first heard screams on the street and then a rampage of Storm Troupers burst into her workshop.  
Rey seized her lightsaber and started to fight, while Anne ran to gather the blueprints and plans for the Falcon H274, which, she was certain, was why they were there.  
"Anne! We have to leave now! There are too many of them!"  
Anne slid across the table and down under it where a light silver box was hidden.  
"Just give me one more minute!"  
She grabbed whatever was inside and forced it into her bag, then, finally, she through herself into the fight with Rey.  
At first, the latter thought she was out of her mind, but then Anne body slammed and robbed one of the Troupers of his blaster and started shooting anything that even remotely looked white.  
"Let's go!"

Anne couldn't help but admire Rey's skill. She fought so well she wouldn't have been surprised if she managed to beat all of the Storm Troupers on her own.  
Rey defeated the last trouper and together they jumped through an open latch in the ground.  
They slid down for a mile or so until they reached a large room where all of Anne and Laur En's works and ships were concealed.  
Anne then approached an elegant enormous ship and took a silver ball off of it's hood.  
"What is that?"  
"A bomb. I put one on each of the ships in case if something like this ever happened, but since we're taking this one I don't see much point in blowing it up like the others."  
That said and done, Anne and Rey flew aboard the ship, immediately activated the invisibility shields and started the engine, which was more quiet than a mouse.  
"Wow, this is incredible."  
And it truly was. The commands weren't many and they were constructed in an orderly fashion, so to not confuse the pilot. It was a mechanism Rey have never seen before. It was fortunate she had Anne there, or she wouldn't have known what to do.

"What's that?"  
Anne suddenly seemed frightened.  
"What?"  
Out of no where, there came Kylo Ren. He stood right in front of the invisible ship, as though he could still see it. He still wore his terrifying helmet.  
"Who is that?"  
"We're in danger. Leave now!"  
The tone of fear in Rey's voice left nothing to question. Anne was careful to take flight without a sound and then immediately jump to hyper speed so Kylo could not take hold of the ship by using the force. At the same time, she pressed a button, destroying all of her and her mother's life work.


	3. Chapter 3

**This one's a bit short. I'll be adding and editing things from time to time though :)**

3.

Once they were safely away from the workshop, Anne's tense muscles relaxed and her breathing became more steady.  
Rey watched her and wondered why she had seemed so jittery not even knowing who Kylo Ren was.  
But she knew better than to ask those questions to someone like Anne.  
"So, where to? The Resistance I suspect. "  
"Yes. How fast can we get there?"  
"At hyper speed? Five minutes."  
Rey was amazed.  
"That's incredible!"  
"Thank you."  
Now that they were safe, the young Jedi had more time to examine the ship. It's passages were wide and elegant. They had nothing of the gruffness of the Millennium Falcon, nor of the metal disorganized look that all the ships had.  
It was silver, polished with golden rings here and there. The seats were comfortable and slender with the same look and color. She walked through it.  
There were rooms. Actual bed rooms aboard the ship. With nice soft nooks for beds with pillows, a mattress and padding and there was a bathroom in each room.  
There was a control room that looked so complicated she didn't even dare to imagine how it worked. Then there was a food, water and clothing storage fully stocked with everything that one could need.  
Along the other hall was a door that lead into a weapons keep, also fully stocked with every type of weapon imaginable.  
Unlike the Millennium, it had no rooms for the maneuvering of the ships guns. She was amazed that a ship so big shouldn't have them.  
"Don't need them." answered Anne imagining her thoughts, from behind her.  
"Everything can be controlled from the cockpit."  
"It's incredible... I've never seen anything like it."  
"Because there ISN'T anything like it. That's why you came to get me isn't it?"  
Rey had been so taken aback by the GreyClaw that she had almost forgotten to dislike it's keeper. Almost.  
They situated themselves in the main control room once more and a couple minutes later were landing at Resistance headquarters with the shields off.

Rey and Anne came down from the ship and there they met General Leia Organa, who was waiting for them.  
"Well thank goodness you're back so soon! Where is Laur En? Did anything happen on the way?"  
Rey approached the General and gave her a summary of all that had happened. Leia did not once remove her eyes from Anne.  
"And Laur En?"  
"She was my mother and she died a year ago, General Sky... Uhm... Organa."  
"That's alright, dear. You can use either name. But what is yours?"  
"Anne..."  
"Anne Tankara?"  
"Uhm, no. I'd rather not say."  
This surprised both the General and the Jedi.  
Why wouldn't she want to tell them her last name?  
They looked at her quite confused.  
"And you made the Falcon H274?"  
"Yes."  
Leia nodded but there seemed to be something troubling her.

When Rey had gone to show Anne her knew room, Leia watched them leave. There was something about that girl that didn't add up.  
Laur En had never mentioned having a daughter and she must have been at least twenty years old. But there was something else too.  
Her eyes. There was something familiar about those eyes, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.  
She sighed.  
"Han would know..."  
A lonely tear then fell upon her cheek. Han's death was still a fresh wound in Leia's heart, but even more so was HOW Han had died.  
Murdered, by his own son, THEIR son. Kylo Ren he called himself now, but his real name was Ben Solo, though she doubted he would ever go by that name again.  
She had thought that there must still be some light in him, but evidently she had been wrong. Her son was dead. Killed by Supreme Leader Snoke and the Dark force... Yes the wound was indeed still open.  
The girl, though, struck her curiosity, and she was determined to find out who she was.

"It's not as nice as the ones on your ship, but it should be equally comfortable."  
Rey opened the door to Anne's new room. It was small, but cozy and warm. A little bed was pushed up against the wall on the left while a small bookshelf was on the other. There was another small door that must lead to the bathroom and the ceiling was made of glass so to look out upon the stars above.  
The girls eyes gazed and glared and she immediately fell in love with the room, but...  
"I'm sorry, but I would really prefer to stay aboard my ship. It's my last work and if anyone were to steal it in the dead of the night... It would be a disaster with very bad consequences. Imagine an untraceable invisible ship in the hands of the enemy."  
Rey imagined and then immediately wished she hadn't.  
Anne had a point though. It was better someone stayed aboard the ship at all times.  
"I'll just sleep there."  
"Alright, I'll tell the General..."  
Then she was about to head off, when the young pilot stopped her.  
"Rey... I'm sorry for how I treated you on Tatooine. I was nervous. I'm not usually that mean to people. And, you're okay... I'm sorry."  
Stunned by the apology, all Rey could do was smile and nod kindly, thinking that, finally, maybe she could actually be friends with the girl. She had actually been hoping as much.  
There weren't any girls her age on camp nor any that she had ever known to give her any comfort, but now Anne might just be the right person for that. They could help each other get over their loneliness.

Anne, on the other hand, had different things to worry about. She had come close to being captured by a Sith and that wasn't good. She was now more worried than ever.  
She boarded her ship once more and locked herself in one of the rooms.  
Then, from out of her bag, should took a silver instrument with winding strings of delicate gold all around it, making it ornate.  
Then, she turned it on. A blue light came shooting out. It was a lightsaber.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

The days seemed to pass by slowly at the Resistance's camp. People trained every day and prepared themselves for any kind of attack at any moment.

Rey was one of them.

She trained every day with the force, very hard and diligently. And using such force she tried to recall what had happened years ago, before she was abandoned on Jakku, with no luck.

Frustration would take her at this point and she would return to hoping that Luke one day might give her the answers she needed.

Anne stayed away from everyone. She had met Poe Dameron, whom she liked very much, and an unconscious, coma dosed man named Finn.

Rey stayed by his side a lot and Anne could feel her pain and sorrow.

She felt sorry for the young Jedi who had had to endure so much.

While she was at the camp, she also came by some things she had no knowledge of.

Han Solo was dead, so his name was not to be spoken often or anywhere near the General, a bit of information which came by her only AFTER she had asked Leia how Han was treating the Millennium.

Kylo Ren had killed him and was there son, so his name and topic was off limits as well. Again, perfect timing. Only after having asked multiple questions about him had she been told this.

Finn had been a Storm Trouper and Rey was a trained Jedi Knight.

When Anne asked by whom the latter had been trained, Poe only laughed in her face and pointed a finger at her, as though she were joking.

When he finally realised her question had been sincere and when he noticed that she was not the kind of person that liked to be laughed at he said..

"What, you really don't know? She was trained by Luke Skywalker. She's been gone a whole year training with him..."

The girls muscles tensed and she immediately turned pale.

"Rey trained with Luke Skywalker?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Luke Skywalker is still alive?"

"Of course... No one told you?"

The young girl sat down, much more pale than before but a small grin appeared upon her face.

"No. I thought Luke was a myth."

"Many thought so, but he's as real as you and me."

Anne suddenly shook her head and retrieved her colouring.

"Well that's the first bit of good news I've heard since I got here. Now, if you don't mind, I have things to do."

"Oh, yeah, sure."

Poe watched as Anne disappeared onto her ship and then asked himself why she had been so shocked to find out Luke was alive.

But the question didn't linger long and was soon forgotten.

Two weeks now passed and both the girls started to become restless.

Anne because she was bored and was given nothing to occupy her time or her fingers after being used to building ships all day and Rey because she had the strength of a Jedi inside her and hated not having anything to do.

But their orders were clear. They should not leave until a plan was concocted to attack the First Order.

This did not help at all.

"I have good news." Leia said one day as both girls were just laying on the cold ground, just hoping something would come along.

"I have a mission for you both."

Anne and Rey jumped up, both extremely agile.

"There's a young planet called Ravin nearby, where they sell supplies and armour. I need you two to make sure the cargo gets here all in one piece."

They both fell back down again to the floor.

"I know it's not much, but at least you'll get some fresh air and the whiff of a new planet. It will give you something to do in the meantime."

The girls sighed, but obeyed and boarded the ship, R2-D2 and C3P0 following along.

"Who said they could come?"

"I did."

Rey was annoyed. She and Anne had made no progress in the friendship zone, which remained inexistent. She was hard to talk to, difficult and always seemingly busy every time she proposed to do something different and especially when she asked her to come and stay with her while she trained.

"It's my ship."

"It's my mission as well. Besides the droids are kind."

R2 beeped and went near Anne.

"Well... I guess you can stay."

Another beep.

"Hahaha... Alright fine. C3PO is welcome too. I don't understand why you would want him here, though. That's not a very nice thing to say about a friend."

Rey smiled. It was times like these when she remembered why it was she wanted to befriend her. Because underneath it all was a kind and gentle being, who cared of all living things.

They sat in the cockpit, ready to depart for Ravin while the two droids fought animately.

"Well! I say R2! There is no reason to use such language!"

The little droid started beeping incessantly.

"Oh! Well Master Luke will deactivate you after I tell him of your arcane ways!"

"What did you say?"

Anne had turned around at the mention of Luke's name and was now staring curiously at both of them.

"R2 and C3PO are Luke's droids. Fancy not knowing that..."

"Oh... I'm sorry. I must have missed that little fact at Luke Skywalker class."

The girl rolled her eyes and kept on steering. She wasn't going to use the hyper-speed since Ravin was so near.

"It's just common knowledge."

Anne grinned.

"For whom? You?"

Rey glared at her.

"It's not my fault I was trained by Luke..."

"Never said it was."

"Well you were implying it."

Anne steered forcefully to the left, shaking her ship almost uncontrollably. Then started the fight. The droids watched, powerless while words flew back and forth between the two.

"Well, I never..." C3PO left the room followed by R2-D2 as the girls kept on bickering.

"You're only jealous!"

"Oh, yeah! I'm jealous because you're a little annoying twit and I'm not! Sure, Rey!"

Rey turned purple and with clenched teeth spit out:

"No... You're jealous because I'm a Jedi and you're just a nobody!"

The ship took a turn, straight down, at full speed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

But Anne didn't stop, she just kept pointing directly to the ground. Her teeth were clenched, her eyes wild.

All of a sudden, Rey felt afraid. She knew that fear was the path to darkness, but there was something just extremely frightening about Anne.

Still she kept pointing to impact.

"ANNE! Please..."

Just as soon as she was about to hit the ground, Anne pulled up, showing a skill in piloting that very few had.

Then, as she piloted towards the city, she burst out laughing. Rey was still clutching at her chair with all the strength she had.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"What? It was just a bit of fun."

They kept on fighting for quite a bit of time, but in the end, they landed at a ship base on Ravin and descended.

Anne was the first to get off. She hadn't liked the way things had gone, but she wanted Rey to fear her, at least a little. She wasn't one to be trifled with, and she had to make that clear.

Rey and R2 followed, with the exception of C3P0, who volunteered to stay with the ship until they got back.

For some reason, R2 liked Anne and stuck at her side for a long time. He kept beeping and bopping about something that neither of the girls understood, even though they understood his language so clearly.

When they arrived at the pickup station, though, they were very disappointed to find out that their cargo wasn't there.

"What do you mean it won't be here for another couple of days?"

"Orgwana Ji Cabu, thet mayon."

"No, those weren't my orders!"

Anne had taken up an animated conversation with the creature in charge, who seemed to not really be thrilled of her presence.

"Jabi... Ni crenye?"

"I'm not telling you that!"

"What is he saying?"

Rey stood aside watching the scene, curious, she had never heard that language before, but Anne seemed fluent in it.

"He asked who assigned us to pick up the cargo."

"Why?"

"Because he wants to know who ordered it in the first place."

"Ni Guana di Jabe..."

"ALRIGHT! Never mind... We'll be back in a couple of days..."

Then Anne took off, not towards the ship, but towards resting quarters.

"Wait, where are we going?" Rey skipped behind her, trying to be concentrated on where she was going, but finding it difficult, since there was so much to see above her.

The buildings were tall and elegant of an orange red colour that lit up when the suns hit them.

The doors and openings on the other hand, were all dark green or dark blue with golden linings about.

The sky was the clearest blue she had ever seen and a little ways off was the vast dark blue of the ocean.

Rey had already seen an ocean once, on the island where she trained with Luke, but this was nothing like that one. It was still, no waves in sight and a dense green filled it's waters, as though something were hiding beneath them.

"The ocean people. They're magnificent creatures. They float under the water, keeping waves under check so that they don't destroy their cities."

"They can control the waves?"

"They control water. Some people have referred to them as gods, but it's not true..."

Rey gazed at the cities in wonder.

"Then, what are they?"

"People, just like you and me. Just with different abilities. Like Jedi's."

They stood there for a moment, admiring the shimmering water under the warm suns and the elegant graceful people below as they went back and forth through their city.

Then, Anne went on and Rey followed until they stopped in front of a giant building in front of the beach.

"We'll stay here for the night. Then go back to the ship in the morning to check on C3P0."

"But what about the ship? You trust it to C3P0?"

Anne nodded.

"I told him to put the shields up if we weren't back by sundown. He'll be fine, besides... Ravin is a beautiful place. I want to admire it as much as I can."

For once, they agreed on something.

So they took a room on the highest floor of the palace and stayed there for a while, watching and gazing from their balcony.

Rey saw Anne change in that light.

Her eyes were full of sorrow as they set on the beauties beyond.

That is when it hit her. Maybe Anne wasn't all that bad. Maybe, she was just... Sad? Could it be? But why? Because of her mother's death? Because of her father?

"Sometimes I wish I could touch the things I see. Embrace the majesty of the mountains, become part of the beauty of little rivers and forests. I see everything clearly, but they just seem so far away."

She sighed.

The young girl didn't know why she was telling the other all of this, but they were both equally curious of the outcome.

"Maybe you will... Someday. I heard people become one with the Force if they wish, when they die."

"Maybe..."

She had almost said something, but then held her tongue and hesitantly gave that answer.

They stayed in their room, a typical two bed with soft blue and green colours to warm it up, with a magnificent view on the ocean, for a few hours, saying no more and no less.

But they had been locked away for too long now and both craved adventure.

Suddenly, Anne stood and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To a club... I need a drink."

Rey had never been to a CLUB before and found that it would be an interesting experience.

"I'll come too..."

They both left. R2 just stood there beeping and buzzing like a mad droid, but neither of them thought it safe to let him go.

They walked for what seemed only a few minutes when they came to the entrance of a touristic beach club.

It didn't seem bad, so they walked in and found if the contrary.

All sorts of humans and aliens were around. The music was being blasted so that you almost couldn't hear anything else and there were tuns of people dancing in vulgar and offensive ways on the dance floor.

The bar was right in the middle, a huge round pilaster where drinks were being made.

All in all, it was a nice, clean place, but it was the company that gave it a shady look.

Blue and green laser lights were flashing from one direction to the other... Rey wanted to suggest leaving, but when she turned to tell her friend, she had gone.

She looked around and found her at the bar, drinking a strange florescent pink drink.

She went up to her and sat at her side.

"I'll have a drink too."

"And what would that drink be?"

The bar alien was huge and intimidating and for a moment, Rey lacked the capacity to speak.

"She'll have a pink gungan, like me..."

The bar alien frowned and turned to make the other drink.

"Pink gungan? What on earth is that?"

"Well... It's definitely alcohol, lets just say that."

Rey looked confused and then Anne realised that she must not know what she was talking about at all.

"Have you ever had a drink before?"

"No, actually, I haven't."

The girl was tempted to laugh, but didn't. She didn't like Rey, but she couldn't judge her for being poor and ignorant, especially when it wasn't her fault.

"Well... Usually people drink a lot of these to get drunk."

"Oh... That's attractive."

Anne turned serious.

"Don't underestimate it. It ruins lives, this stuff. Because people find it excessively attractive."

Rey noticed her brow and saw pain.

"Do you?"

Anne laughed.

"Once... Maybe. It felt nice to just let go... Have no thoughts... To feel light as a feather. But it's dangerous and you never know what kind of people are around you. They might try to take advantage of your vulnerability."

The girl just stared. She didn't understand. She wanted to, but she just couldn't. It was just a beverage. Just a liquid. How could it cause so much damage as she said?

That's when it started to become attractive to her as well. The desire to try the drink in extreme doses was just overpowering.

She wanted to feel light too, to forget for a while.

At last the drink was put in front of her and an unknowing Anne wasn't even looking.

She had heard a shady group talking of the First Order, about taking them down and the discussion struck her fancy.

So she got up, unaware of what was happening in Rey's mind all because of her.

"I'll be right back. Stay here and don't move."

She was worried about leaving her alone and unchecked. Rey wasn't stupid or childish, but she didn't know the ways of the world yet.

It never even crossed her mind that the young Jedi was planning to try out the drunk effect.

Rey stayed and drank. And she didn't like it, at all. It was disgusting and bitter. And extremely strong.

But she ordered another, asking herself how many she would have to have before she would be drunk. Unfortunately, she already was.

Anne sat with the group, both alien and human, and listened to their discussion intently.

"They say they have more Siths then we can imagine. All under the charge of some Kylo Ren. The knights of Ren they call 'em."

"Didn't he kill Han Solo?!"

"Nah, just a tale that is..."

Anne shook her head.

"Oh no, it's true."

"And how would you know, girl?"

She sat back, her tongue caught. She couldn't tell them, so she just raised her brow and hands in surrender.

"Thought so... Well, he's still alive that's sure. Somewhere in the universe..."

"How are they going to take them down?"

The tallest and biggest who had talked up until then leaned forward and told them all to gather round closely.

Then, in a whisper:

"They say some Jedi was able to beat him. Scarred him for life too. He's angry and he's looking for her. But she's too strong. They're calling her the chosen one..."

They all looked in awe at that proclamation and wondered wether it was true or not when Anne's gaze set automatically on Rey.

Had she really beaten Kylo Ren?

She examined her. She was so small, so lithe and thin. So innocent looking. Was she really such a great warrior? As she watched her, she realised something was wrong.

Rey was swaying back and forth and laughing like an idiot...and yelling.

"OH YES! I KNOW LUKE SKYWALKER!"

Uh oh.

Everyone turned towards her. Suddenly the music had stopped and a few evil looking creatures approached her friend.

Anne rose without thinking and ran towards her and grabbed her by the arm.

"Time to go."

"No! I want another! Those first few were terrible! But these last few were veeeeeery delightful..."

The evil figures were circling them.

"Rey! We have to go NOW!"

So she pushed her from her seat and pulled her towards the door.

Suddenly, though, there was no door. The aliens had blocked the entrance.

Anne sighed, but still held Rey tight.

"Rey, give me your weapon."

"NOOOO! Luke gave me this only..."

"REY! SHUT UP AND GIVE ME YOUR LIGHTSABER!"

Rey crossed her arms and pouted.

"Not in my life I won't!"

Anne took in by force just as the aliens were about to attack and activated it.

The orange light flared and then attracted everyone's eye. For a moment, everything stood still, and then... She attacked.

Her agility and elegance would have betrayed her if Rey had been in her right mind.

She fought until the last man was down and then dragged Rey away from a new fight that had just started.

Some people behind her who had seen everything yelled: "A Jedi! A Jedi! They have returned to save us!"

Anne ran outside, dragging Rey with her until she realised they wouldn't get far at all if they went on like that.

So she put her on her back and started to carry her.

"Do you think Luke would like this dress? Or maybe a beam?"

What she said made no sense, which made Anne feel even more guilty for having left her alone or for not having at least warned her to not drink.

"That Kylo Ren is a dung head, but he sure is handsome... Is Luke my father?"

Anne nearly dropped her. She wasn't sure wether to be more surprised by her thinking the bad guy was cute or that she was Luke's daughter.

They went on till they reached their rooms and where Anne just dropped Rey on her bed.

As she did this, another more accurately hidden lightsaber fell from her leg.

Anne stared at it a few seconds until Rey burst out.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT! IT'S LUKE'S!"

Which demostrated how far off she was, because Anne had made no attempt to even get near to the thing.

"What do you mean it's Luke's?"

But Rey had already nodded off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I am really going to be rewriting this chapter. If any of you have any suggestions... I want this to be perfect.**

 **5.**

 **The lightsaber just lay there, within her gaze.**

 **The temptation and curiosity devoured her.**

 **What would happen if she held it in her grasp, even just for a second? Was it truly Luke's? And if it was, was she worthy to even be near it?**

 **It sat there, staring at her.**

 **Her brow dropped as she stooped down to pick it up.**

 **In her eyes there was a glint of both hope and gravity.**

 **She was undecided wether to take it, when her own will got the best of her and she grabbed it.**

 **Immediately she was transported away from their room and away from the planet.**

 **After her natural shock and surprise, she looked around herself and realised where she was. Tatooine. But how was that possible?**

 **It was sunset and she was standing on the outskirts, where a lonely home was the only building for miles away.**

 **For a moment, all she did was breath in the fresh sandy air. It smelled like home. Just then she realised how much she missed that place, but she didn't have much time to think, because suddenly a young boy came from the home and ran towards a small dune. There he stood, watching the binary sunset with a longing gaze.**

 **Anne's blood froze. His hair was shoulder length and blonde and it blowed in the wind. But she didn't see his face until he turned round.**

 **He was quite handsome and probably about her age and he had the clearest blue eyes she had ever seen. He was tall and lithe, skinny and elegant in a way in his white clothes.**

 **"Who are..."**

 **But the question dissipated as the boy returned home and the image changed.**

 **Now she was on a ship, maybe. She couldn't really tell. But she didn't have time to think.**

 **In the distance, the same boy was holding on to a pillar and, in front of him, stood Darth Vader.**

 **Anne's legs trembled. How was that possible? Darth Vader was dead! And what did the boy have to do with him?**

 **"Luke... I'm your father."**

 **"NOOOOOOOOOO!"**

 **Her breath caught and she fell to her knees.**

 **The boy... That was Luke Skywalker! And Darth Vader? Was he truly his father?**

 **The scene and place changed again.**

 **Luke was on the ground. He was screaming and calling out to Vader while a Sith Lord sent electrity waves through his body, killing him.**

 **"LUKE!"**

 **Anne sprung towards him, but Vader was faster and through the Sith Lord far away from them.**

 **Anne couldn't tell what had happened because again she was transported away again.**

 **This time, she was in a closed room, where a middle aged man sat with his head between his hand. His hair was the same length, but grey.**

 **He was wearing a long Jedi robe and was sitting on a badly constructed bed.**

 **"It's my fault... All my fault..."**

 **Anne was determined to talk to him. So she kneeled beside him.**

 **"Luke?"**

 **She had recognised him immediately. But he did not answer.**

 **"It's all my fault..."**

 **She tried to put a hand on his leg, but disappeared again and was transported somewhere else.**

 **Anne was now on a snowy planet. The image had changed so quickly, she hadn't had the time to get up and now find herself face to face with Kylo Ren. He still wore his mask and it seemed he was examining her.**

 **For a split second, she really believed he was, until he took out his lightsaber and was about to kill her, frightening her and making her back away.**

 **Then, she found herself in her room again.**

 **She had fallen back and was breathing fast. Her heartbeat was irregular. She was afraid. Afraid of what she had seen and of what it meant. Confusion. Desperation.**

 **Her face was grave and her teeth were clenched.**

 **Beads of cold sweat fell on her brow. The lightsaber had fallen a few feet away and now just lay there.**

 **Anne stared at the silver hilt in the middle of the floor and then, all of a sudden, knew what to do. At first she was confused and doubtful.**

 **At last she stood, as if pulled up by some unanimous force and picked the lightsaber up again.**

 **It's hilt felt warm as she walked to the balcony.**

 **Then she took it into both hands, lifted it above her head and activated it.**

 **At first, it seemed a normal lightsaber, but as it lit, a flare of light appeared from it.**

 **Anne felt the power flowing through her veins as the blast of light bonded the weapon to her.**

 **For a moment it seemed as if all time and space had stopped.**

 **She could feel only the Force. Her eyes closed automatically and everything around her stood still. Her hair waved in the wind, but as if it were going at slow motion and then... Many things happened at once.**

 **Anne opened her eyes and realised now she had been lifted into the air, then, at a distance, she heard a voice, so subtle yet clearer than daylight. A soft voice which called to her. She did not know who it belonged to, but she was sure it was important.**

 **Everything went back to normal and she landed on the balcony once more.**

 **But she wasn't the person she had been anymore.**

 **The rebellious nature of her character had been wiped away in that single moment and a gravity struck her.**

 **She stood and went back inside, where she hid Luke's lightsaber.**

 **What she would tell Rey the next day, she did not know, but it was hers now. Only hers.**

 **Rey awoke hours later. She recalled little of what had happened and her head hurt, as if a thousand drums were resounding in her ears.**

 **The girl tried to stand, but felt nauseous and decided to stay put.**

 **What on earth had come over her? Why had she even made the attempt to do that to herself? To make her body suffer as it did when she had been warned of its dangers?**

 **"Anne..."**

 **She called with only but a whisper, yet, the room seemed still, as if no one had come or left for quite a while.**

 **Rey set her gaze upon the bed beside her. It hadn't been touched.**

 **Could she have possibly managed to come back alone while Anne had stayed?**

 **R2 rolled forward and started to beep and buzz.**

 **"She's gone out? Where?"**

 **The little droid kept speaking. It seemed quite agitated.**

 **"To check on her ship... I understand, but why are you so anxious?"**

 **Another beep, a silent one, as though he were hiding something and then he rolled away.**

 **The girl stood again. Her head spun still, but she used the force to control it, finding it at least easier and less painful.**

 **The Force could not cure a hangover.**

 **Rey walked across the room and nearly fell.**

 **Suddenly, she had the urge to vomit.**

 **Leaning on the round table in the centre of the room, she noticed a note waiting for her:**

 **REY, DON'T LEAVE. YOU'RE GOING TO FEEL SICK FOR A WHILE. I'VE GONE TO CHECK ON THE SHIP AND TO TALK TO THE SHIPMENT DEALER. STAY THERE!**

 **She let it fall back on the table and then held a tight grip on it's edges.**

 **The sickness invaded her. The whole room was a vortex of movement in front of her eyes.**

 **What would Luke think of her?**

 **She wiped the sweat off her forehead and went to lay back down.**

 **It was then that she noticed something of hers was missing.**

 **At first, she searched for her own weapon and found it where she always kept it, strapped to her thigh. She proceeded then to search for her master's lightsaber...**

 **Panic.**

 **Luke's lightsaber was gone.**

 **"Oh no... NO!"**

 **Without even thinking, she ran towards the door, ignoring the fatigue that made her weak and left in a mad hurry.**

 **Anne made sure C3PO was alright and the ship functioning and went to see if their cargo had arrived.**

 **"Ciaci ni si na wanga!"**

 **"I don't care about any of that... I just want to know if our supplies is here."**

 **"Nenga do nu guana?"**

 **The girl sighed. This creature was wasting her time.**

 **"No. I don't need to rent a ship for our return home. Is it here or not?"**

 **"Keni be nu lenga..."**

 **She lifted her eyebrows.**

 **"So, you want me to pay you extra to make the procedure go faster?"**

 **"Ne wa kuana!"**

 **This thing was trying her patience.**

 **"Look, just tell me when it's going to be here..."**

 **"Rena twengu..."**

 **"Maybe tomorrow? Was that so hard to say?"**

 **"Anne!"**

 **The girl turned round and saw Rey running towards her.**

 **She didn't know wether to be more surprised that she was there or that she was running.**

 **"Anne..."**

 **The young Jedi stopped in front of her, panting and nearly vomiting because her head began spinning once more.**

 **"We have a problem..."**

 **Anne nodded and dismissed the cargo dealer.**

 **Then she took Rey by the arm and pulled her away into the crowd of people that had accumulated on the streets.**

 **"What's wrong and what are you doing here?"**

 **The tone left nothing to the imagination. Her face was grave and cold, yet it showed no anger, just disappointment.**

 **"I was carrying another lightsaber..."**

 **"And?"**

 **"It's gone."**

 **Anne shook her head, confused.**

 **"Can't you just make another one?"**

 **"I can't. It was..."**

 **Rey refrained herself from speaking any further for fear of attracting attention.**

 **"It was Luke's lightsaber..."**

 **Anne stopped walking and gave Rey a glare. But the last stood firm and serious, no matter how much she was upset.**

 **"You have got to be kidding me..."**

 **She ran her hand through her hair as if in frustration and then sighed.**

 **"Rey... I have to tell you something."**

 **This was it. It was time for the deception. Anne's only hope was that she was strong enough for Rey to not sense it.**

 **"You... Destroyed it at the club last night."**

 **If the Jedi had been nervous, now she broke down completely.**

 **Anne read her confusion and the anxiety in her eyes.**

 **"How..."**

 **"You were gloating about knowing Luke and you launched it across the room. It shattered. You were angry for some reason... I took you away before you said anymore."**

 **The lie was weak, and obviously made up. She trusted only in Rey's innocence to make it seem credible.**

 **And so it must have been to her.**

 **Rey almost fell to her knees. She had failed Luke. She should have kept strong hold on it and she didn't.**

 **They returned to their room, the young one in utter desperation and the elder full of resentment and guilt.**


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

 **The day passed slowly. Rey kept to her bed, still recovering from the night before and weeping in frustration, while Anne stood on the balcony gazing upon the vast blue ocean.**

 **The lie was a torment that was not easily born. It was not in her character to deceive. To be reserved wasn't something she had chosen. It had been a necessity.**

 **Her hands ran through her hair automatically and let her head drop.**

 **Luke's lightsaber burned her conscience.**

 **"She'll understand one day..." She sighed.**

 **Again she watched the water slowly rise and fall beneath her and the strangest desire came over her.**

 **"Rey. I'll be right back."**

 **She didn't stop to assure that she had heard her, but she immediately dropped her weapon belt to the ground, removed her shoes and dived into the sea below.**

 **The cold liquid cut her cheeks as she hit the water.**

 **Anne swam deeper until she reached the ocean people only a few feet down.**

 **A young ocean girl headed towards her and stopped right in front.**

 **Anne examined her flowing hair. It was floating as though made of air and luminous as though filled with light.**

 **She was made of entirely of liquid. Solid liquid. Her eyes orbits were empty, but filled with glowing light. Her body was completely proportionate and lithe. They wore no clothes, but they needed none.**

 **Anne bowed cordially and the ocean girl, with the unnatural grace and gravity of her people nodded and turned. The girl followed.**

 **They swam through cities and streets, encountering many creatures of their kind on their way.**

 **Anne knew where she was going.**

 **And that was where she needed to go.**

 **The building were made of a marble like stone of green and blue.**

 **Ancient writing was the ornament on these grand palaces. They very much resembled the buildings on Naboo.**

 **The grand palace lay in the centre of the city. It overshadowed all else, for it was open to all creatures, aliens and humans alike.**

 **Light came out from all openings as millions of people entered.**

 **Anne followed the girl inside. They passed through a liquid mirror and finally Anne could breath again.**

 **She inhaled all she could take in. Being strong as she was, she had managed to keep her breath in long enough to follow her there, but she had almost drowned.**

 **The two walked along a winding road to the council hall. The figure in front of her glided, as though she had no weight.**

 **"I need to speak to..."**

 **"I know, young Jedi. We have been waiting for you."**

 **Anne nodded. She knew it was better not to question her. Ocean people were highly intelligent beings.**

 **They stopped in front of an enormous door and stood there until the woman set her hand on it, opening it instantly.**

 **"Enter."**

 **"Thank you."**

 **And she did as she was told. The door closed behind her as she strode into a broad room where neither chairs nor any other type of furniture was present.**

 **Anne's gaze was pulled up. Near the ceiling glided strange figures of light. They floated, as though dancing.**

 **The girl watched them for a while with open eyes, examining their grace and beauty.**

 **"Anne, daughter of Laur En Tankara... I have been waiting for you."**

 **Her attention was now drawn to the figure in the centre of the room.**

 **It was obviously one of the sea creatures, made of solid liquid with strings of yellow light throughout all his body.**

 **But the eyes were what most made an impression on her. As always, the orbits were empty, yet, they seemed old. Older than she anything she had ever seen.**

 **"Your people are wise, but how did you know I was coming?"**

 **She approached him slowly.**

 **"My name is Greean Airees, and I am the head of council here in the seas of Ravin. My people are wise, but are also blessed with foresight. I saw you coming many years ago, though your image was vague... My question to you is... Why have you come?"**

 **"For council... I am..."**

 **"At loss of what to do with your powers. With your extreme natural mastering of the Force..."**

 **The girl nodded.**

 **"I cannot reveal myself to anyone, yet... It is so simple for me to use my strengths... What should I do?"**

 **Greean sighed and glided away from her towards the vast window before him.**

 **"You are unsure... Yet, unafraid... I have never seen such strength in a Jedi in all my years."**

 **"I do not consider fear as a weakness."**

 **"You are right to do so. That is where many Jedi failed. They used to believe fear was a path to the dark side, but you, young one, are a great contradiction."**

 **He now floated towards her and stopped in front of her.**

 **"Are you not tempted by the darkness, Anne?"**

 **"Sometimes. Yet, aren't we all? But I have made my decision and will stand firm."**

 **The man smiled. A wide grin of comprehension and knowledge.**

 **"You no longer require training."**

 **"I have never needed any."**

 **He laughed.**

 **"Yes, I imagined so. A great and yet terrible fate awaits you, Anne. Your secret will be revealed. How soon, I cannot say..."**

 **He floated towards the window once more, and his face had turned grave.**

 **"Let it come forth of it's own will. Do not force it or I fear the balance will be shattered. Everything must occur as planned."**

 **"I don't understand."**

 **Greean faced her once more.**

 **"Your beliefs are unique for a Jedi. Unique indeed also for a human. This gives you a greater control of the Force. You have been given more knowledge of it's power than even Master Yoda."**

 **"Master Yoda did not understand as I do... The Force..."**

 **He shook his head.**

 **"No, say nothing of this now. The time will come when the true nature of the power around us comes forth. But not now. For the time being, say nothing and be patient."**

 **Anne nodded and then headed for the door again.**

 **"Young one!"**

 **She froze.**

 **"Do not fear him. He is not to blame..."**

 **Anne set her gaze upon him.**

 **"I know..."**

 **Anne returned only hours later, soaked and tired.**

 **Rey was waiting for her, lying awake.**

 **"Where were you?"**

 **"Are you feeling better?"**

 **"Anne."**

 **The girl stopped in her track. The water dripped from her hair and from her clothes to the ground.**

 **"I visited the ocean people. I felt like it."**

 **She went on the balcony and laid down on the hot floor and let the suns hit her to dry her wet things.**

 **Rey followed and watched her.**

 **"You were gone for hours."**

 **"I'm sorry. I was expecting to be away that long."**

 **Rey watched her as she closed her eyes and let the sun soak inside her skin.**

 **Anne had ended the discussion. That was enough for her, no other information was needed.**

 **The other girl started wondering if they would ever get home.**

 **"Why won't you communicate?"**

 **Anne's eyes opened, but they merely set on the sky above. The only sign of interest in the question came from her sudden confusion and the grief that shone in her every facial muscle.**

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **"I am not your enemy, Anne."**

 **This only made her more grave.**

 **"And I don't understand why you won't speak to me."**

 **"Not everyone wants to share their life stories, Rey. I'm just like that. I'm sorry."**

 **"I'm not speaking of your past."**

 **Suddenly, the gullible, innocent and naive Rey became wise.**

 **Anne had never seen that side of her and now realised that it was quite the predominant.**

 **Had she tricked her? No. She had merely shown her the side that she wanted her to see, but now everything was going to change again.**

 **"I have tried incessantly to read you, Anne and though I am not your enemy, I cannot be sure that you aren't ours."**

 **"I'm not."**

 **"You can continue to be reserved and alone if you wish, but this voyage was mainly on the purpose of my understanding you. If we do not know you, how can we trust you?"**

 **Anne stood, still wet, but now extremely upset as well.**

 **"You scheduled the cargo to be late."**

 **"Yes."**

 **"All on the purpose of getting to know me?"**

 **"No. I have no interest in your character or person. Merely on your background and your loyalties. But you still have neglected to show either."**

 **Anne didn't know wether she should be angry or amused. That whole trip was for the sol purpose of discovering her identity.**

 **"I never wanted to come you know. I wanted to stay. And now my home is destroyed and I am being questioned unjustly."**

 **"No. You are not. I want to know where you stand."**

 **She didn't answer. The question was all too obvious and, she hated to admit, quite legitimate. Yet, she did not like being tricked into revealing her character, whether it was about that or not.**

 **It was not correct.**

 **"I stand on your side, Rey. I thought that was clear."**

 **"Nothing about you is clear."**

 **Anne stood abruptly. Her eyes lit with rage.**

 **"I saved your life last night, and don't think I was doing you a favour."**

 **Rey clenched her teeth.**

 **"I was doing fine without you."**

 **"Oh really? Is that why you broke Luke's lightsaber?"**

 **A tremble went down her spinal cord and her heart started beating fast with anger.**

 **"I want to be your friend Anne! Not your foe..."**

 **"I don't need any friends, Rey. I never have. Don't you understand? I LIKE being alone... I never asked for your company, I never asked for your friendship! That's just something you did all on your own..."**

 **Anne returned to the balcony and laid back down, showing no sign of ever wanting to speak to her again.**

 **"You need friends, Anne! You'll be destroyed otherwise... And you need to start trusting us if you want us to trust you."**


	7. Chapter 7

7.

The day finally arrived that they were to go home. They got the cargo first thing in the morning, loaded it on the ship and took off.

Neither Rey nor Anne spoke a word the whole time.

Anne was determined to be judged by her actions and not her words and Rey was the contrary. They needed to know more about the person they had recruited and brought to the camp.

"Why, I do say R2... What has happened here?"

Beeping.

"Well, I suppose they both have the right to be upset, don't they?"

R2 rolled away.

"R2? Where are you going?"

They landed only a few hours later back on the Resistance base and unloaded all of the cargo.

Thus began their isolation once more.

Anne kept to her ship and made no attempt to speak to anyone and Rey actually left to visit Luke.

Life became extremely lonely and it seemed that her only escape was to keep making adjustments to the GreyClaw.

She would sit there for hours, taking things a part, adding and then putting them back together.

The girl still felt the rage of Rey's confession, yet, other things were bothering and tormenting her of late.

Anne had come very close to revealing her true nature by being close to the girl, even going as far as to stealing a lightsaber.

It tortured her to hold the weapon, knowing it had been taken by neglect and acquired by a power greater than she could have ever imagined.

Still, it was hers now, and there was nothing to do about it.

After a few days, Anne came upon it again. She had kept it locked away with the old lightsaber she had been constructing. She gazed at the two for a moment and realised that their hilts were not so very different from one another.

An idea suddenly made it's way into her mind.

She picked up the two and examined them thoroughly. Luke's hilt was of the same width as hers, if only she could magnetise the two as to make one double lightsaber.

Colour would not be a problem. She had always wanted it to be blue. Light blue was the colour of hope, of the sky, of ambition, of justice, of everything pure and innocent in the world...

But how would she find a colour crystal? That was her only woe and had always been.

R2 stood by, beeping and whizzing around as if mad.

"I know... It was wrong. But it bound itself to me, R2. What was I supposed to do?"

Beeping. Anne sighed.

"Well what was I going to tell her? We lost it? She would have gone looking for it! But that's not the point right now... We have to prepare to leave."

R2 made an inquiring sound.

"We're going to get a colour crystal."

Another questioning beep.

"I don't know. But we'll start by searching in one of the old Jedi Temples."

Anne descended and ran to the storage room. She needed a few things that she had exhausted on her own ship, like food and water.

She slipped in, making sure that no one was looking and then grabbed everything she could find. R2 had agreed to come along. He was excited about seeing a Jedi temple of old and even more about having to search for an ancient forge and colour crystal.

Anne slipped out once more. Technically, she was not stealing. They had told her to take anything she liked from the storages, but still, she didn't want any questions to be raised when she came out with a weekly ration.

Unfortunately, there was someone who was watching her.

As she walked away, stuffing the last things in her satchel, a man approached her.

"Sooo, where are you going?"

Poe had his hands behind his back as he paced forward without a care in the world.

"No where."

"Then what's with the exaggerated rations and the satchel?"

Anne stopped in her tracks and turned towards him.

"I'm going back to Tatooine for a while. Just until I gather enough equipment to keep me busy here."

Another lie. It was hindering her mentally and physically to keep deceiving.

Poe eyed her expression carefully, trying to make her uncomfortable.

But Anne was not one to blush or reveal her secrets from being glared at.

Poe changed expression and later smiled.

"Well, I guess I could come with you... You'll need help gathering all these parts you need."

"No, I don't."

She turned and walked away, but the man just ran after her.

"To keep you company then!"

"I prefer being alone. People are too much trouble."

"Is that what you tell yourself to feel better?"

Again she came to a halt and with a gravity rarely seen in such a young being, she gazed at him profoundly.

"No. That is what I know. I used to love and respect others as my equals and in return only found hatred and incomprehension. I found myself liking to be isolated and alone more and more. I don't get lonely, because I know what comes of trusting people. Corruption. Deceit. Hatred. Prejudice. This is what people are."

"If that is truly what you believe, then maybe your life as a loner has done you more damage than you can possibly understand."

They stared at each other.

Anne examined his face. In his eyes glimmered something she hadn't seen in a long time. Care. Empathy. Why? What did it matter to him? Why would he care? Why would he even WANT to? They hardly knew each other. They had hardly even spoken since her arrival and now he was gazing at her like that... It made no sense.

Nonetheless, Anne pondered on his words, but still left without him.

"You've chosen a lonely path, Anne. I wonder, how does it feel to be so lonely and broken?"

Broken. Yes, she was definitely broken. Damaged. Sad, even. Yet, she had reason to be.

The girl boarded her ship and took off.

R2 watched her. The girl had dark circles under her eyes, her hands were frail looking and her skin pale.

But in her eyes shone a remorse and grief that could not be cured.

The little droid rolled towards her as she steered the ship towards coordinates he knew nothing of and beeped words of comfort.

"I never wanted to live like this, R2... But after my mother died... Everything became... Complicated."

R2 beeped again, making her smile a little.

"No, R2... I'm afraid no one can help me now."

They traveled for hours. Anne wouldn't risk going at light speed when she didn't really know where she was going. Afraid to get lost, she followed her map carefully until they were in the vicinity of the old planet of Tython. From across the glass, the small planet seemed completely covered in green.

Anne and R2 gaped at it whilst slowly planning to land. They needed to find the right place, so they wouldn't damage the ship.

"Tython. I still can't believe it's been abandoned for so long, since the days of the Old Republic. Mom wouldn't believe it..."

R2 asked her how she came in possession on the map.

"My mother had it. She told me it was given to her by an old friend. No one knows where it is now. It's become uncharted."

Anne calculated the exact distance remaining and landed in a large opening between the tall trees.

Then, she gathered her things and she and the droid descended.

Suddenly they found themselves in thick selva. They trees had grown many feet tall and covered the sky.

They were a very strange, tropical sort of variety, with long leaves that drooped down.

The grass was tall, but it was not like the one you might find in a farm land, but thick and of the clearest green you have ever set eyes on. Great red and purple flowers towered slightly above it and all stones and rocks were covered in vines.

It reminded Anne of a jungle, which, now that she thought of it, it must be.

The air was close, thick and hot, making it difficult to breath.

The girl removed her over coat and put it back on board, knowing she had no need for it now.

Then began their adventure.

The young Jedi and the droid walked for many miles, guided only by Anne's senses and the Force.

The Jungle had grown thick, even pieces of old buildings were now a part of it, covered by plants and strange white flowers.

As they went along, they admired all of the beauty set before them.

Trickling streams full of the purest and clearest water ran softly down mossy cliffs.

Great stone walls covered in flora showed off their grand waterfalls of rippling blue liquid.

And the sun shone glistening upon magnificent old structures ancient and crumbling.

"I really didn't think that it would all be this desolate, though I suppose we are talking about nearly sixty years ago. Still, these ruins look too old. They must have taken this place down by hand... Brick by brick."

They continued on their way until Anne saw something unusual.

A little girl, clothed as she used to be when she was a little girl, stood watching them.

Shocked and startled, Anne stooped down on one knee.

"Who are you? How did you get here?"

R2 beeped in despair.

"What do you mean there's no one there? Can't you see her?"

The little girl smiled and twirled her sandy red hair through her fingers as she used to do. The Jedi examined her. She was lithe, yet it was quite obvious she was strong by structure of her body.

Then, she had two sky blue eyes, so deep and thoughtful that it struck her later on that even if they hadn't been she should have recognised the girl immediately.

It was her. When she was around nine.

She had it all. The flame of rebellion in her eyes, the vivacity and optimism of a naive little Anne who used to love to roam the desert without a care in the world. Her adventures when searching for the cruel sand people and using a metal bar as a lightsaber. It had been that year that her mother had told her who she was. WHAT she was.

The little girl smiled and signalled her to follow.

Her older self followed, running desperately to keep at her pace, poor R2 gliding along and beeping on the way.

Anne ran as fast as she could, branches and leaves scratching and cutting her pale cheeks as she continued on forward, not even thinking to use the Force to move them aside, but finding to do it automatically at one point.

Then, her younger self just stopped.

Anne watched her, trying to understand, and then the girl pointed to a building right in front of them and ran inside.

The droid and elder girl, though, gaped a moment.

Before them, a towering building with a round roof and great marble walls, all covered in vines and plants, making it look much older than it was.

In front of the small entrance, blocked slightly by two caved in pillars of stone, two immense statues of the Jedi of old, cloaked and robed in long tunics with their faces avidly covered by great hoods.

Anne paced slowly towards them, almost afraid they should come to life at any moment.

These too were ruined by age and lack of care.

They walked by, gazing and feasting on everything they could get their eyes on.

What great people had built that temple? What had been it's purpose?

Anne slipped inside and helped R2 to do the same.

There, another eye opener met them.

Two long ramps connecting on the top lead to the upper floor. But one of the ramps was cut in half and the other was blocked by a caved in part of the roof, many feet away.

On each side of the circular entrance were three doors, all closed and all intricately decorated with scenes of Jedi wars.

Still, they looked on and that is when she noticed her younger self was still there. And she was still watching her.

The little one signalled her to come near. The elder obeyed and kneeled once more, so that their faces could almost touch.

"You know what to do."

The voice was not that of a little girl's, but that of a young boy or man. Why, she did not know, but this somehow frightened her. Until then, the image of that child had been familiar, warm... Now it was darkened by those words.

Yet, she HAD understood.

"R2. Keep watch. I have to do something and I don't know how long it will take."

Little Anne smiled and then dissolved before her very eyes.

She took off her satchel and set it at her side, then removed all heavy gear and sat on kneeled on both knees on the ground, her hands on each one.

Then she closed her eyes tight.

At first, the meditation seemed to have no effect at all, then, she saw one of the doors glow in her mind and she jumped up.

"R2! I know where to go! R2?"

But R2-D2 wasn't there. Where had he gone? Should she call him? No. This was her mission now.

Anne grabbed her lightsabers and headed towards one of the left hand doors.

She then walked up to the one she had seen in her vision and using the Force was able to open it easily.

Inside, she saw a shinning blue light at the end of a long dark corridor.

Her journey began.

The only sound she could hear was that of her own steps and the dripping of water along the walls.

Pilasters were found broken on the floor, demolished pieces of stone lay abandoned in the hallway and the darkness continued to grow more every second.

Then, she heard a terrible laugh and activated her lightsabers. Both of them.

At first she was surprised, but then, realising they had always been like that she continued on until she reached the light, that now, up close, was more red than blue.

Inside the room was a long bridge, suspended above a void of nothingness below. A drop that went for miles and miles...

And, on the bridge was none other than Kylo Ren.

"I was waiting for you, Anne."

An anger so vivid now grew inside her heart. It was HIS fault her mother's memory was now nothing but an image to her. Everything that had ever belonged or been built by her was now destroyed because of him.

Anne approached him quietly, a strange snare of rage appeared on her face as she saw him get nearer and nearer.

He laughed once more, as though he were laughing at her, at how pathetic she was, how weak... And then, just when she was about to attack, he disappeared, taking the strange light with him.

Anne stood there, stumped for a moment and then ran after him, encountering a series of traps, though.

From left to right laser rays shot at her. Anne was easily able to deflect them all with her dual lightsabers.

She ran, slid, jumped and twirled in mid air without once being hit and managing in the end to come out of the hallway.

Immediately, though, she was found in another of complete darkness.

She could see nothing, not even her weapons that lay powerless now in her hands.

It was so dark that her eyes weren't even able to adjust.

"This way!"

The voice was that of the little girl, which seemed a bit strange to think since it was that of a man.

"No, come here!"

Another conflicting voice tried to pull her the other.

"Don't listen to him! Follow me!"

Anne tossed and turned, trying to sense which voice spoke truthfully.

"Come, Anne..."

The tone of the first softened, asking her kindly and gently. It seemed so genuine that she couldn't but choose the follow the latter.

The girl ran in the direction of the first but stopped almost immediately because something grabbed at her chest. A dull but piercing pain took her breath away as she fell on her knees, losing hold of her weapons.

"Fight it, Anne! It can't hurt you!"

It was the same man she had heard before.

The pain became so intolerable that she started to sweat and grind her teeth, letting out cries from time to time. Her eyes were sealed shut and her knuckles where white from trying to resist from screaming.

"There is no pain, there is only peace... Anne remember that... It will help you..."

"You're... Not... Helping..."

She wanted to tell him she didn't believe in the old Jedi ways, because they always led astray, but couldn't begin of the flames that had invaded her, burning in her very veins.

She fell and screamed. No, it couldn't end this way. There was still so much she had to do...

"Anne, please..."

The fire was consuming her.

"ENOUGH!"

Using the Force she let out a burst of energy that pushed away all of the darkness and pain that had taken her.

It was light again and she was in the same corridor she had meant to leave, only this time it was void of blasters.

Anne still knelt there a moment, both hands on the ground, her head hung low and breathing heavily. It had not been easy to banish whatever had been torturing her.

"Well done. I must admit, you are stronger that I could have ever believed."

The girl raised her head and saw the figure of a man.

He was tall, with long brown grey hair, half let down on his shoulders and half tied up behind.

He wore a Jedi's robes and garments and he stood there smiling warmly under a clean shaven beard.

His eyes were what struck her most though. Green and kind. So gentle she could hardly speak.

"Who are you? Why did you bring me here?"

"My name is Qui-Gon. I was a former student and Master here before the Temple was torn down."

He paced back and forth, watching her carefully.

"Never have I seen so much power in one being."

"I have never heard of you... My mother told me only about Yoda, Obi- Wan and Luke Skywalker..."

The man smiled kindly once more and sat down, legs crossed, in front of her.

"I should not have expected you to. I was Obi-Wan's Master."

"And what happened to you?"

"I was murdered in an attempt to protect the old queen of the planet Naboo, Padme Amidala."

Anne tried to stand, but her legs would not obey her. Her strength had been entirely drained from the strain of power.

"Don't move. You have not yet recovered."

"Who is Padme?"

"That, my young one, is a story for another time. I'd rather concentrate on others for the time being, and we don't have much of it, I'm afraid."

The girl nodded and forced herself at least to a sitting position. She supposed they would be there for some time, so she might as well be comfortable.

"Who murdered you?"

"A Sith apprentice called Darth Maul."

"I don't know him either."

"I'd be rather surprised if you did. He was a creature of the old sith regime.

The same that bread Darth Vader."

For a moment, their eyes locked.

"Darth Vader? You knew him?"

"No... I knew Anakin Skywalker, as a boy, but was gone before I could have the chance to train him."

Anakin Skywalker. Luke's father, she supposed.

"And why are you here?"

"We all agreed it should be I to speak to you."

"Why?"

"I suppose because we a similar in some ways and beliefs."

She was confused. Who had agreed? And what beliefs was he talking about?

"You refused to take my council to void yourself of all emotion to kill off the pain that was invading you. That is because you do not believe that emotion should be destroyed, is that correct?"

"Yes. I do not see how a Jedi can be compassionate, merciful or kind if they reject the one thing that give those things reason and being."

He smiled and his eyes filled with a thousand memories to her utterly unknown.

"I too was like you in life. I did not always agree with the Jedi's rules and methods, leading me to go against the council many times, even when I was not always right."

"It doesn't matter. Love nourishes everything that Jedi believe in. Justice, empathy, a good heart... There can be none of those things if love is rejected and buried under pride. Because that was what lead many Jedi astray, wasn't it? Arrogance and pride? They believed they feared nothing, felt nothing and that by rejecting all emotions and passions they became invincible. I was taught otherwise and stand firm on my principles. I will not reject any emotion to become a Jedi, instead I will only try to be the best I can, to help people and love... Nothing more nothing less."

Qui-Gon laughed. A hearty laugh that filled all listeners with joy and warmth.

"You have a kind and generous heart, Anne, and I believe that is what makes you so powerful and what binds us in a way."

They both sat there for a few moments, just staring at each other and speaking without words.

"Why am I here?"

"As I told you before, never in history has there been a Jedi so powerful than you are and I believe it comes from something of the old times, before man kind even existed."

"How did you know that?"

"Your morals and principles speak for themselves. But how did you come upon those scriptures?"

Anne grinned, a joy in her eyes that was hard to comprehend.

"My mother."

"Your mother taught you well."

"I don't want all this power."

"But you were given it nonetheless. Which is why you should be careful..."

Almost offended, Anne lifted her gaze once more.

"I will not turn to the dark side."

"No! No... I never meant that. You require no training at all, which is why you are here. But it is dangerous for all around you."

The girl sighed.

"I know. That is why I don't let anyone get close."

Qui-Gon seemed thoughtful for a moment, staring at the pavement beneath him.

"That is of no matter now. You do not have to push people away to protect them, Anne. It serves nothing. As I was saying, we brought you here because you require no training."

"And?"

"And it was time for you to take the trials."

Her strength was growing more and more, rekindling the fire in her eyes.

"Trials?"

"All that you are going through now in order to find your colour crystal and yourself, if I may."

"So, if I succeed, I'll find one?"

"Yes. Undoubtably."

"And what about Luke's lightsaber? I took it..."

"That is of no consequence. That lightsaber belongs to you now."

Anne fell into deep thought. She had so many questions to ask, but she felt as if her time was almost up.

"So, even if I don't believe in the code, I can become a Jedi?"

He smiled.

"My dear, you already are one."

"And will you help me through the trials?"

"I'm afraid I cannot take part in the trials and that this will be our only meeting."

"No!"

She stood. She had regained her strength.

"I am afraid so. But do not worry. Maybe they will let me speak to you again. For now, do what YOU think or know best. And may the Force be with you."

Then, a most unexpected thing happened. A red lightsaber went right through him and killed him.

"NO!"

Anne attacked Kylo Ren, whom had been listening behind Qui-Gon until that minute.

"You won't need him..."

They fought. Anne striking and aiming perfectly beyond any measure.

This continued for about five minutes. An elegant dance between light and dark, good and evil, until she struck him down.

"Do it. Kill me."

He sat there, on both knees, looking up at her from behind that terrible mask, holding a hand on his side where she had wounded him.

"You will know the dark side, Anne."

"You're wrong."

And thus she put away her sabers.

"I am not the one who is going to judge you."

A laugh. A terrible, cruel laugh came from under his helmet and then... He disappeared into thin air, leaving no trace at all.

Anne drew a breath of relief and continued on towards a now blue light coming from a near room.

She ran to it and inside found the item of her desire.

The colour crystal was floating in mid air in the middle of a great hall of stone and marble.

Anne walked slowly, counting her steps as she went, getting ever closer, until, finally, she grasped the object and smiled.

"Perfect..."

Suddenly she stopped short. Her breath had been taken away and a strange compulsion of pain and confusion appeared on her face.

The girl looked down and beheld the item of her woe.

A large arrow was sticking from her stomach. She had been hit.

Anne slowly fell to the ground and then, closed her eyes, awaiting death.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, just wanted to specify, Bren looks like henry cavill in man of steel at the begining when it only shows him as clark kent... Please review!

 **8.**

 **Almost as soon as she had hit the ground she opened her eyes wide again and gasped for breath. Yet, Anne suddenly realised she was not where she thought to be, nor did she feel any sort of pain from the arrow, only a cramping dull one to her stomach.**

 **She was in the entrance again, still kneeling, still meditating, with cold sweat dripping from her forehead and R2 beeping angrily at her side.**

 **No later had noticed all of this that she couldn't decide wether to be relieved, grateful or to check first that she wasn't dreaming.**

 **At last the girl decided best to let out a bit of nervous, relieved and thankful sighs and smiles.**

 **The the girl fell forward almost faint on her two hands, her head dropped and spinning uncontrollably, all the while her stomach protesting violently. That is when she felt something clutched in her hand. A jagged something. Opening it, the thing shinned and another worry fell from her shoulders. She had indeed truly recovered the colour crystal.**

 **"How long was I gone?"**

 **R2 beeping something about her being crazy and haven't having left at all and then answered her question.**

 **"Three days? No wonder..."**

 **She licked her parched lips and only then realised she was extremely hungry, but mostly thirsty.**

 **The girl tried standing, but fell back down almost immediately. She was too weak to do anything until she had been nourished. In fact, she grabbed her satchel and ate and drank to her hearts content.**

 **After an hour or so, she put everything back and was able to stand again, not recovered, but well enough, threw the satchel over her shoulder and clutched the crystal tightly.**

 **"It's time to find the forge."**

 **Rey returned only a few hours after Anne had left. Her visit had gone as expected.**

 **The girl was still trying to convince her master to return, without any success. He was too heartbroken and damaged still to come. Every time she tried he always gave her the same response. A long sigh and a:**

 **"Someday, but not now Rey."**

 **It wasn't time yet, he would explain.**

 **Rey could still read the remorse and the guilt in her master's expression. There was just so much pain inside those sky blue eyes that she couldn't understand. She had never felt so much hurt in her life.**

 **Luke had aged since last she saw him, also. His face at least.**

 **There was something odd about his expression, as though all of the life had been sucked out of it.**

 **Rey hated to see him like that. Depressed. Yet, she was powerless before everything that regarded him even slightly.**

 **Poe greeted her as she approached, Leia was busy at the moment.**

 **How the two had become friends wasn't a long story. It began and ended with Finn. He was their friend and thus they were friends. Easy and as simple as that.**

 **"Hey, nice trip?"**

 **"Fantastic..." She replied with a hint of sarcasm and frustration.**

 **"No luck?"**

 **"None... I'm afraid that if he doesn't come soon, he might pass away. Ever since I left he's been more quiet. I fear he lacks any joy in his life."**

 **Poe frowned and patted her on the shoulder.**

 **"Maybe... Or maybe the time just isn't right."**

 **Again, he patted her gently on the shoulder and smiled.**

 **That was the great thing about Poe. He was the perfect friend. Loyal, warm, hearty, always ready to comfort and to give advice and never expect anything in return. He was the most kind hearted person Rey had ever known after Luke.**

 **Her master just had something more.**

 **That was why she cared about them both immensely.**

 **When Finn was declared coma dosed, Poe had been at her side, helping all the while.**

 **"Maybe... I really can't say... He's been acting so strange. I just wish he we come... How is Anne?"**

 **"Gone."**

 **"WHAT?!"**

 **Rey slapped away his hand as if offended deeply and stared him down with a glare full of fire and rage.**

 **"Where?!"**

 **"Calm down... She left a couple of hours ago for Tatooine. She wants to see if she can try and salvage a few things from her old workshop.**

 **The girl is getting bored just sitting here."**

 **The young girl's eyes darkened, for she knew very well that there was nothing TO salvage. Everything had been destroyed in the explosion.**

 **"I don't believe she was telling the truth, Poe."**

 **The man's grin disappeared as he watched his friend's gaze turn grave and cold.**

 **"I think you're making too much of this Rey. Even if she WAS lying, she would have a good reason. She's been stuck here for weeks. Let her breath for a while. She needed to be alone. Besides, R2-D2 went with her so there's nothing to worry about."**

 **The girl shook her head. She wanted to trust her. She really did, but something just felt so... Off about her. Strange and mysterious.**

 **"I don't know..."**

 **"Hey, look at the bright side, we just got some new recruits and it seems like Leia might want us to move soon."**

 **Poe pointed towards a group of people training in the near fields.**

 **Many of them must have been her age at least. They were so young.**

 **"They won't survive a battle... Not with Kylo Ren."**

 **"Give 'em more faith... They'll be ready in no time. Hey, he's new too. Bren! Bren come here!"**

 **All of a sudden, Rey found herself in front of a very tall man that must have been in his near thirties.**

 **He was tall, thin, with great strong arms and muscles, deep blue eyes and pitch black short hair.**

 **"Rey, this is Bren, he's my new co-pilot."**

 **They shook hands and Rey felt slightly embarrassed by the sternness of the features of his face.**

 **The man was grave and had a smart looking complexion. All in all, he was very handsome, but seemed a bit too intellectual or deep for her tastes.**

 **"Nice to meet you."**

 **Bren's voice was so low it almost reminded of that of Kylo's, just a bit more deep.**

 **"You too."**

 **Then Bren left, and Rey found herself thinking that maybe Anne would get along with him, since they both seemed so dead serious.**

 **For a few days, Rey trained, Luke, Anne and Kylo Ren all on her mind. She found it easier to concentrate when she was thinking.**

 **But time was ticking by, and Anne's disappearance made her nervous.**

 **She was starting to believe that she hadn't been on their side all along and had left for a better position, maybe with the enemy.**

 **Rey couldn't tell why, but since they had left Ravin, she hadn't trusted her new friend. She had the feeling she rarely told the truth or that she had some dark secret just waiting to pounce out at them at any time.**

 **Something about the way she closed herself up was suspicious in the Jedi's eyes. She could only hope that she HAD truly returned to Tatooine.**

 **Finally, after five days, Anne returned, looking more grave and darkened than before.**

 **Just as soon as she set foot on land, Rey noticed something was wrong.**

 **Anne was pale and thinner than when she had last seen her. Fatigue could be easily noticed in all of her features and black circles under her eyes were certainty that she had been put through a lot of stress.**

 **Had it been for her first instinct, she would have asked her a series of questions at once, but the goodness of her character prevailed and decided to let her rest before the interrogation.**

 **On Anne's part, she was exhausted. It had taken them a day to find the forge without any help. It was inside a cave atop a hill and making her lighsaber had awoken an ancient creature which she had had to fight off with all of her strength. Then, they had flown away and landed on Tatooine where they gathered useless pieces of junk to complete the deception as to where they had been the whole time. R2 had promised to keep the secret and she had been much obliged, but with all that had been going on, she had quite forgotten to sleep.**

 **As she descended the world seemed to spin and turn around her, then she passed out, too tired to even care. The ground would be fine for now.**

 **Anne had no recollection of who had taken her back on the ship and, frankly, it didn't even matter. She hadn't slept so well in years. No nightmares had haunted her, no uneasiness. A calm, peaceful sleep had taken over her.**

 **Two days later, she finally awoke.**

 **She felt the softness of her pillow and the warmth of her blanket and breathed in the perfume of fresh linen sheets.**

 **She refused to open her eyes, because she knew that, once she did, everything would be complicated and difficult once more.**

 **Anne moved and grasped her pillow, wanting to sink even more inside of it. Then she sensed her.**

 **"You know, it was quite difficult bringing you here. A new recruit called Bren had to help me..."**

 **It was Rey. Why was she there now? Questions, she supposed, and she must have sensed that she would be waking right about now.**

 **"I'm grateful. I'll thank him personally when I get up."**

 **"One starts to wonder why it was even necessary?"**

 **She had hit the point. Rey was only there to question and interrogate her once more. She cared nothing of everything she had been through in the last five days, nothing.**

 **"I was exhausted. I don't get much sleep."**

 **"Why?"**

 **Her tone changed from severe to genuinely curious in less than a minute. Why indeed...**

 **"Nightmares. They keep me up. I haven't slept in five days."**

 **Anne made sure to not add to the lie by saying that it was the nightmares that had kept her up these five days, but tried to make it seem as they did.**

 **Finally, she decided to open her eyes and she saw Rey sitting on a chair, pondering on her words, evaluating them to understand if they were true or false. As she did this, her suspect examined her.**

 **She had never seen any woman sit on a chair as Rey did, her legs wide open, both feet planted firmly to the ground, back slouched forward and hands sitting on both knees. She almost reminded Anne of a soldier type figure, but definitely not of that of a young girl.**

 **Her hair had now been cut to shoulder length, probably to avoid any trouble while training, and had been let loose of it's normal bonds, showing natural chestnut waves that fell delicately on her shoulders.**

 **Her face had the expression of a curious puppy who sees but wants to know more anyways, in order to get a prize.**

 **Her big chestnut eyes were filled with that same innocence and light that she had noticed the first time, but the trust had diminished, and there was now a bit of bitterness that ruined her general complexion and which Anne could not comprehend.**

 **When had she become bitter and why?**

 **"Where were you?"**

 **"I thought you knew. I told Poe. I was on Tatooine."**

 **"Yes, and he also told me you were trying to salvage pieces of equipment from your old workshop..."**

 **"I never said that. But I did go there."**

 **And so she had. She could still see it vividly, the ashes of everything she had once held most dear, pieces of scorched paper laying beneath crippled pieces of wood, or of what might have been wood.**

 **The roof, doors, floors all disappeared, caved in or obliterated.**

 **Everything gone. Now only a few scavengers rummaged through the piles of carcasses in vain, discovering only after a hard days work that they would not be repaid in the end.**

 **Anne had stood there, staring at her old home and imagining everything as it once was. The fireplace, the mantlepieces, the collected art, her mother's drawings, her wooden bed...**

 **A few tears had ran down her cheeks discovering that everything her mother had worked for was gone.**

 **She tried to find something of emotional value still in the ashes, but had failed terribly.**

 **Rey watched her carefully. A few more tears ran down her cheeks as she thought of her mother. The only person she had had in the world.**

 **"Was there nothing left?"**

 **"Nothing. Everything is dust now."**

 **Anne spat out the words as if though maybe they could harm someone or something that way. She NEEDED to blame someone for all of that destruction, or it would tear her apart.**

 **"I'm sorry, Anne."**

 **And the latter felt that she really was. Despite it all, Rey was a very good person. They were just too different to understand each other, that was all.**

 **"Thank you, Rey."**

 **"For what?"**

 **"Helping me back on the ship when I was unconscious."**

 **A genuine smile. Maybe Rey wasn't so bad after all.**

 **"I told you, it was mostly Bren. Did you find any pieces?"**

 **Anne pointed towards a big sack of junk just laying on the floor.**

 **"Just garbage, but maybe I can make something of it. People tend to get creative when they have nothing else to do."**

 **They both smiled and for a moment, it seemed as though their friendship wouldn't be too impossible.**

 **"I'll let you rest then. I'm sorry about your workshop."**

 **Anne shook her head.**

 **"It wasn't your fault. I knew it would happen sooner or later."**

 **Rey nodded and left the room, with a completely different opinion of Anne than when she had boarded.**

 **Smiling, accidentally she stumbled on the cockpit and decided to gaze at it's beauty once more before leaving, as she always did when she was on there.**

 **Rey stooped down and observed the intricate pattern of finger prints used to control the GreyClaw and the round silver buttons all around.**

 **Suddenly, though, she noticed the coordinates pattern from the last voyage the ship had done.**

 **At first, all she saw were coordinates to Tatooine, but by examining more thoroughly, caught a glimpse of Tython.**

 **Her mind began to race. When had she gone to Tython? Apparently five days before. But why? How?**

 **Where was this planet? What did it have to do with her?**

 **So she had lied. She hadn't stayed on Tatooine the whole time. She should have known.**

 **Anne got up a few hours later, already recovered and strengthened once more. Her first deed was to find this Bren person who had helped her aboard her ship and thank him. It was common curtesy.**

 **She found Poe with BB8, working on his ship from under.**

 **"Hey..."**

 **"Oh! Hey! Look who's back!"**

 **He slid out and smiled at her and shook her hand.**

 **Anne really could not understand why he was so kind to her, even after their last talk.**

 **"Yeah, I'm looking for Bren? I want to thank him..."**

 **Poe stood up, brushed off some filth from his machine and said:**

 **"Come on, he's over here..."**

 **They walked together until they reached another ship, where another man was working, always under, so that his face was hidden.**

 **"Hey, Bren... This is Anne. Anne, Bren."**

 **The man rolled out from under the ship and then stood up.**

 **Anne noticed all of the things Rey had seen. Blue eyes, pitch black hair, a very proportionate body, a slight beard... Everything to the gratification of his features. But the sternness was no where to be found.**

 **Actually, she thought quite the opposite. He had kind eyes that smiled and a sweet complexion.**

 **"Hi!"**

 **He shook her hand and smiled gently. Anne examined him and found no flaws. He was very handsome. But these sorts of things never really interested her much and she had only come to thank him, not flirt.**

 **"Hi. I just wanted to thank you for carrying me aboard my ship the other day and to say I'm sorry if it was necessary."**

 **Then she smiled and started to walk away, with both Poe and Bren watching her, confused.**

 **"You're welcome?"**

 **"Don't worry about it. Anne is kind of like that..."**

 **Bren watched her carefully. She also had a proportionate figure. Not too thin, but just right. What struck him most though, was HER sternness and gravity. What a strange characteristic for such a young girl.**

 **The question of Tython tormented Rey, who had gone to tell Leia everything about it.**

 **"What? Anne went to Tython?"**

 **"Yes. She lied to us.. Do you know where that is?"**

 **Leia seemed confused.**

 **"Luke told me it was an old Jedi base. They use to train young Jedi there at their temple. But it's abandoned now, I don't see why she would go there."**

 **Rey seemed thoughtful and this worried the General. That girl wasn't one to doubt, but ever since Anne had come along, she had never let down her guard, tricking her into to going to Ravin for a few days, always trying to find out who she really was or what she was doing.**

 **There must be a reason, thought Leia, or else Rey wouldn't be that preoccupied. There was one thing that was certain though, she would not let it go.**

 **That evening, everyone from the Resistance was in a festive mode. There hadn't been any attacks for a year and the General said that they were close to a breakthrough as to where they might be.**

 **So all decided to make a fire and sit around, singing and drinking to their hearts content.**

 **Anne paced here and there, smiling at the jovial content that was going around, with a mug in her hand.**

 **Rey decided that this might be the best time to talk to her.**

 **Anne sat next to Bren, watching the fire cackle as a man sang of times of freedom and justice, when the Jedi's were still the protectors of the universe.**

 **"They were great heroes. We're lucky to have at least one on the base."**

 **Bren was staring at the flames intently and Anne said nothing.**

 **Just then, Rey approached her.**

 **"Can we talk?"**

 **"Yeah..."**

 **They walked only a bit aways and stopped. Then, the young Jedi turned to her supposed friend with a glare.**

 **"What were you doing on Tython?"**

 **Anne froze. How did she know?**

 **"Surprised? I saw the coordinates on your ship... You've been lying to us this whole time haven't you?"**

 **She sighed. It was to come out sooner or later. Now what? Should she tell the truth? No, it wasn't time, she could feel it.**

 **"I went to Tython..."**

 **"Why?"**

 **"Because I wanted some peace... I needed to think. Where better to do that than Tython?"**

 **Rey sensed nothing. Anne wouldn't let her emotions show or be felt. But she knew it was a lie.**

 **"When will you stop lying to us?!"**

 **She yelled. A mistake, because everyone heard and now gathered round. Anne didn't know what to do, or say.**

 **"Who ARE you, Anne? Why did you go to Tython?"**

 **"I can't tell you."**

 **It was the only way to stall. She couldn't tell her yet, she wasn't ready for everyone to know.**

 **"Why?"**

 **"Because it's none of your business."**

 **The rage that followed made Anne fear an attack. But Rey was too goodhearted to do anything that rash.**

 **"Did you meet someone there? Someone from the first order?"**

 **"What?! Why would I do that?!"**

 **Anne was shocked and appalled. She never knew that Rey thought she was actually an ally of the enemy.**

 **Suddenly, the General stepped in between them.**

 **"What's going on here?!"**

 **Rey, with anger, pointed her finger against Anne.**

 **"She's been lying to us! She went to Tython and won't tell us why! More than that, she stole Luke's lightsaber!"**

 **Her breathing stopped. No, it wasn't possible. How had she known?**

 **She couldn't speak for a moment, then, she exhaled and sighed.**

 **"And why do you think that?"**

 **"Because I began to remember that night and I remember dropping it on the floor of our room and telling you not to touch it. You took it and made me feel bad because you wanted to keep it! I should be asking you WHY!"**

 **Leia put herself in between again, calming Rey down and examining Anne's expression, but it was indecipherable.**

 **"Anne, did you take it?"**

 **"No."**

 **"Oh please, she's obviously lying! I'm starting to wonder if her mother was actually Laur En or if she just murdered her and took the workshop for herself."**

 **Anne's eyes sparked up. Her face darkened like it once had and everyone around stood afraid of her for a moment.**

 **"Are you suggesting... I killed my own mother?"**

 **Rey just stood there, the rage had vanished, but she still stood her ground.**

 **"We don't know anything about you, so I wouldn't exactly be surprised."**

 **Anne tried to control her emotions, but something else was at stake her.**

 **She had always blamed herself for her mother's death and hearing said by someone she had just met, was even worse.**

 **Anne approached Rey forcefully, but instead of trying to harm her, she merely spat out:**

 **"I'll train Poe to use my ship tomorrow. Keep it."**

 **And then she left. Rey now turned and had to face others. Poe and Leia.**

 **"What were you thinking?"**

 **Poe was angry. Rey had never seen him angry, no one had, thus making it all the worse.**

 **"She..."**

 **"HAS SECRETS! We all do!"**

 **And then he left, running after Anne. Only Leia remained now, because Bren had helped disperse the crowd.**

 **"Rey..."**

 **The girl seemed a bit shaken. Everyone was disapproving of her. That had never happened. Was she wrong?**

 **"Rey dear, if Anne has secrets, she must have her reasons and you can't expect a complete stranger to open up to you so quickly."**

 **"She took Luke's lightsaber."**

 **Then everything became clear. The distrust, the fury... It was all associated with that single act.**

 **"Are you sure?"**

 **"It... It must have been."**

 **Leia sighed.**

 **"Well, for the time being, maybe apologise to her?"**

 **Rey nodded. So she WAS in the wrong.**


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

 **Anne forced shut herself in a room. It wasn't hers, but it didn't matter. And then she just sat there, punching an inanimate object until her knuckles were raw. Poe walked in just then and saw how extremely frustrated she was and wondered why Rey's accusations had bothered her so much.**

 **"Hey..."**

 **No reply. She definitely wasn't in the mood for talking.**

 **He shut the door behind him and Anne fell to her knees in desperation.**

 **"I should have never come here..." She sighed and Poe shook his head.**

 **"Why? You came to help us. There is no nobler a deed."**

 **Anne raised her head and stared at her new friend. He was confused when he saw her pain. He couldn't understand it. How could someone so young hide so much despair within them?**

 **"Anne, Rey's accusations shouldn't bother you..."**

 **"Why? They're all true..."**

 **Poe didn't know wether to be surprised, shocked, frightened or angry. What did she mean by that?**

 **"So you killed your mother?"**

 **"Okay, she was right about everything except that... And the part about being with the first order isn't true either."**

 **Trying to remember what had been said exactly was difficult, but at least Poe seemed to calm down a bit now that he knew she wasn't an enemy.**

 **"So, you stole the lightsaber?"**

 **"Yes."**

 **"And you're a liar?"**

 **"I suppose so."**

 **Anne shook her head desperately. What now? Should she trust him? Should she tell him everything?**

 **"Why did you steal it?"**

 **It was a very natural question, one she would have asked herself had she been in his position.**

 **Even though he knew she was a thief now, he still smiled at her with his eyes, showing a care and love hard to find in any human being. He really wanted to understand what had drove her to do the two things that make criminals of us all.**

 **This surprised her. She sighed.**

 **"It was a really bad idea to come here..."**

 **"Anne, just tell me... I promise, you can trust me. Besides, if you give it back, I'm sure things will be okay again."**

 **"I can't do that."**

 **And she meant it. Her voice had been firm.**

 **"But..."**

 **"It belongs to me, Poe. It bound itself to me."**

 **No, he truly couldn't understand. That was Luke's lightsaber. How could she possibly believe that it was her rightful possession?**

 **Anne sensed his confusion.**

 **"I'm not who you think I am."**

 **"Sooo, you're not Laur En's daughter and one of the greatest pilots in the universe?"**

 **In other circumstances she might have even laughed, but now the situation was too dire to make a joke of it.**

 **"I am those things, but there's more... It's the reason why I took the lightsaber..."**

 **Anne seemed conflicted. It seemed as if she wanted to speak, but couldn't, held back by something stronger than fear.**

 **"What is it? Anne..."**

 **The latter all of a sudden changed. The expression of rage that had seemed to haunt her for the past few minutes dissipated, leaving nothing but a person so broken and shattered inside that Poe could hardly believe she was still alive.**

 **Her eyes were empty and the pain of the secret kept so long was now extremely vivid even to the untrained eye.**

 **"Poe... I'm a Jedi. That is why I stole the lightsaber."**

 **The man held his breath and stared at her with new curiosity, almost as if he was looking at a completely different person from what he remembered.**

 **"Why didn't you tell us? Rey, the General... They could have helped you."**

 **"It was too dangerous."**

 **"How?"**

 **Recovering from the initial shock, now came the anger. Had she just told them in the first place, they wouldn't be in this mess. Anne sighed.**

 **"You aren't asking the right question."**

 **Rage filled him.**

 **"Oh, and what would the right question be, huh?"**

 **"If you knew... If you knew why I was a Jedi... You would understand."**

 **Now, the worst possible explanations popped into his head, but he dismissed them all just by watching her.**

 **She had dropped her head low, as though defeated by some terrible truth.**

 **"It's the reason why I push everyone away... Why I can't have friends or a normal life. Everyone I loved would be destroyed, just because of who I am. Are you starting to understand?"**

 **Maybe. No, no he didn't. What was she talking about?**

 **"Everyone around me would be in danger, Poe, if they knew who I was. Why do you think?"**

 **Nothing. Or maybe...**

 **"How did you become a Jedi, Anne?"**

 **A slight smile, full of desperation filled her expression. Her eyes were full of grief.**

 **"My last name.. I've never told anyone my last name. Why?"**

 **She was trying to make him use logic. Her last name. What did her last name have to do with who she was?**

 **At last it hit him like a lightening bolt and fear filled his heart.**

 **"Anne, who is your father?"**

 **Another smile.**

 **"You're finally asking the right questions. Guess... I've given every single means to figuring it out."**

 **Poe fell into deep thought. If everyone knew who she was, she would be putting everyone around her in grave danger. Only a last name that was known to all could do that. Her father was what made her a Jedi. He stared at her a moment, trying to figure it out and then... He started. He stood up as an impulse of the surprise the knowledge had given him. Then he started to pace back and forth running his hands through his hair desperately.**

 **"You can't... You've got to be kidding me! It's not... It can't be... Luke Skywalker?"**

 **She said nothing but the truth was written in her eyes.**

 **"Luke Skywalker! You're Luke Skywalker's daughter?!"**

 **"I'm afraid so."**

 **Poe plopped down on a chair and let his head fall back.**

 **"Poe."**

 **The man lifted his head back up, but his eyes were darkened.**

 **"Are you sure?"**

 **"Positive."**

 **"Who told you?"**

 **"My mother. She was Luke's wife."**

 **"And how can she be sure?"**

 **A stern glare was all that was needed. Yet again, the truth was clearly visible in her eyes, but for a different reason this time.**

 **The more he looked at her, the more he saw the resemblance to Leia, Luke's twin sister. She did not look exactly like her, but the those eyes... He imagined she took more from Luke, but the sky blue eyes were a trait he could not ignore.**

 **"Poe."**

 **He gazed at her, suddenly seeing her more as a time bomb then a person.**

 **It was only a matter of time before someone found out and then there would be war.**

 **"I need to be able to trust you. No one can know. It's too dangerous."**

 **"I understand..."**

 **"It's of the uttermost impor..."**

 **Anne froze. Something was wrong. She turned her gaze towards the door and seemed frightened. Poe looked in the same direction, but saw nothing.**

 **"What is..."**

 **"Stay here!"**

 **Then she ran out so quickly he hardly even noticed.**

 **She had sensed someone. A dark someone.**

 **In the meanwhile, Rey had walked over to the GreyClaw full of remorse and guilt. She had had no right to judge Anne and yet she had done so unjustly. But she would do as Leia told her and try to apologise.**

 **The young girl boarded the ship and knocked on Anne's door, which was closed, or probably locked.**

 **No reply.**

 **"Anne... It's me. I wanted to apologise for my behaviour before..."**

 **Still nothing. Either she wasn't listening or had fallen fast asleep.**

 **"Anne? Can we talk?"**

 **Still nothing. Rey shook her head, believing she must be asleep and then turned to leave.**

 **Suddenly, she felt a dark presence about her and fear entered her veins.**

 **"Kylo Ren..." She whispered.**

 **"You're right."**

 **She turned quickly, but not enough and Kylo used the force to send her across the room.**

 **Just as she was about to hit the wall, though, she used the force to stop the impact. Then, she drew her lightsaber.**

 **"You have become stronger. I'm impressed."**

 **"You can thank your uncle for that."**

 **She attacked, but immediately noticed that it was going to be harder than she thought. He had grown stronger too.**

 **He brought his lightsaber literally to only a few inches from her neck before she counterattacked and started using the force again.**

 **The two strengths were equally matched. He struck, she stopped, she struck, he stopped. None was stronger than the other.**

 **Their match lasted only about twenty minutes, before Kylo began to grow restless and more frustrated.**

 **Then, from outside, Rey heard someone approaching the ship.**

 **"Cry for help. It doesn't matter, you're leaving with me anyway."**

 **His voice was heavy under his mask and more cruel than ever before.**

 **Rey contemplated the option to call for help, but soon realised she did not need to, because just then, Anne boarded the ship.**

 **No later had Anne sensed the presence that she had ran to find where it came from. Only when she realised what was going did she recollect the sad fact of locking her lightsabers in her room. Still, she had not expected to find both Kylo Ren and Rey on her ship.**

 **Her surprise was such that Kylo had the advantage and through her from the ship with the force.**

 **This caused another disadvantage, because Rey foolishly ran after her and Kylo was able to knock her out for her lack of concentration.**

 **"I suppose you will be coming with me then."**

 **No one had noticed Anne flying from her ship onto the hard pavement, no one noticed Kylo Ren walking away carrying Rey in his arms and no one noticed him stop by the girl whom he had thrown away and stare at her.**

 **For a moment, he was paralysed, frozen by a sense of fear and shock.**

 **His mind rushed as his gaze locked on girl... Something was wrong. His senses were tingling as though she were a Force user. Such power though... He had never felt anything like it. It was too much.**

 **No... He was mistaken. She was just a girl. She couldn't be a Force user. there were no more. It was Rey's power he felt, not hers.**

 **Yet, still, he was troubled. Could she be? But How could that be? HE was the strongest! No, the other girl was nothing. It must be Rey. He turned his gaze to her but felt nothing. No, it must be Rey. Still... Without questioning himself further, he turned and left.**


End file.
